


Rose Blooms

by gretaamyk



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Dom Spencer Reid, F/M, Spencer Reid Smut, Spencer Reid imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretaamyk/pseuds/gretaamyk
Summary: Y/n and Spencer have a come and go relationship, but when they run into eachother on the subway, they pick up where they left off and Y/n isn’t planning on letting him go again.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Rose Blooms

Complex feelings and emotions are a uniquely human experience. There are 27 documented human emotions, starting at admiration and ending at triumph. But what Spencer and I had, what I felt for him, was the 28th. It was like flowers on a rose bush. They live and they die just as quickly. But then the harsh winter thaws into spring, and the roses bloom again like they never died in the first place. Only to dissipate again into nothing. 

Those nights where our roses were in bloom were some of the most incredible nights I’ve ever had. Not only was he great in bed, his beauty was so unparalleled that it was almost devastating. Delicate messy brown curls that framed his face like artwork, chocolate eyes that turned into honey when the sun hit them just right, and a jawline that was sharp enough to cut the tension between us like string. Things didn’t end badly for us this last time; they never did. They never lasted long enough to end badly, plus he was too kind to leave it like that. But even so, I discovered that my heart was built to last more than a night. I couldn’t do it again.

I was on my work commute, downtown DC. I had a car and I could drive, but rush hour traffic had gotten so bad and infuriating that I decided I would rather just take the subway. Even though I hate the subway. I was paranoid; downtown areas were known to be eccentric at best (and disturbing at worst). It was like walking into a Walmart in Florida, you could never anticipate the kind of people you would find there.

Turns out I was right to be concerned.

I was sitting in one of the seats, looking down at my phone. The doors opened at the stop that was still 20 minutes from my own, and people came crowding into the near empty bus. I sighed, having grown used to the solitude. I picked my backpack up off the seat next to me so someone could sit down there. An old woman took me up on the offer. But more notably, someone sat down across from me. When I was looking down at my phone, I could see black converse park in front of me. No, black converse with its long laces tied around the person’s ankles and brightly colored socks that didn’t match. My breathing hitched as recognition set in; who would have thought a pair of socks could trigger my fight or flight response so easily?

I shook my head and I turned up the volume on my headphones to max volume, a discreet plea for him not to approach me. I knew that if he did approach me, I would do whatever he asked me to do. I lost control around him to the point of embarrassment. The woman next to me gave a subtle glare, not a fan of Red Hot Chili Peppers, apparently. I apologized and turned the volume back down, closing my eyes and pretending not to see Spencer noticing me.

Don’t do it, don’t- Spencer picked up his satchel off the vibrating floor and moved across the aisle and sat next to me. He’s fucking doing it, great. 

I sighed deeply, and fluttered my eyes open. I don’t know why I did it, because it allowed him access, but I pulled off my headphones. 

“Hi.” He said softly.

Hi? That was it? 

Still, I responded with embarrassing eagerness, “Hi!”

It was like I had been waiting for this moment since we last spoke two months ago. But secretly, against all of my morals and self respect, I have been.

“It’s… It’s been a while,” He said awkwardly. Small talk was never his strong suit, and part of me wished that he would skip it all together. “How have you been?”

“Great! Fantastic, actually,” I stumbled, ”I got a cat.”

“A cat…? Ni-that’s nice, I like cats,” He rambled. I couldn’t help but laugh at the sudden awkwardness between us. It was like the first time we met, and not in a good way. 

“I wasn’t allowed to have pets as a kid.”

“Yeah, I remember,” I licked my lips and shifted in my chair, that was suddenly more uncomfortable than it was before he sat down. “You’ve told me that before.”

“Right.”

The only sounds were the sounds of the subway moving through the DC underground, tired conversations between other passengers, and the gentle buzzing of overhead lights, teetering on the edge of dying out.

Neither of us were speaking, and I almost considered getting off at the next stop and walking home.

“Do you…wanna go get a drink? I know you’re just getting off of work.” He finally spoke. I laughed, but I wasn’t amused. It was just funny because I knew that was coming. It always did.

“Why,” I laughed, “So you can ignore me until you need to get your dick wet again?”

The woman next to me turned to look. I felt her glare in the back of my head, but I didn’t acknowledge it, just rolling my eyes and biting back the urge to tell her to shove it.

I knew that wasn’t completely fair. His job was demanding and it was hard to have a life outside of it. He told me that and I respected it, but I just wished that it wasn’t true.

“What? No!” He defended, his voice getting high like a little kid. “I’m always the one who calls! Have you ever thought that you could call me? Even if you’re drunk or something?”

“Lower your voice,” I said, looking around at the few people on the bus who’s eyes we caught. “People are staring.” 

He shook his head like it would clear it. He looked up at me and I couldn’t help but look back. It was admittedly a bad move; he could get me to do anything he wanted just by looking at me with those pretty brown eyes. 

“Listen, I know it’s been a while, and I’m sorry…” He sighed deeply and apologetically, “But I don’t think it was a coincidence that I ran into you today.”

I furrowed my eyebrows and searched his face for sarcasm. He was a man of science, he didn’t believe in fate or in divine intervention. Hell, he judged me for reading my horoscope. Classic Scorpio.

“And why’s that?”

“I…” He cleared his throat, “I’ve been… dreaming about you.” 

My face softened immediately and his burned up just as fast.

I opened my mouth to respond but each word started and it died there on my tongue. I closed my mouth again and swallowed them. 

“And I have been for nearly every night this week.”

“What?” I asked, as if I didn’t completely understand. Both of us knew I understood, so he didn’t bother repeating himself.

“Please… let me buy you a drink.” His voice was sadder now, and I felt my heart ache. “Even if it’s just an olive branch, because I think we need to talk some stuff out.”

I held back a smile and I pretended to think. But in reality, I didn’t have a choice. Not with those fucking puppy eyes that he was giving me.

“You know what, fine.” I agreed. “Buuut, I just worked a nine hour shift, I need to go home and shower and stuff.” Then I sighed deeply, “And you can come with, if you want.”

His face immediately lit up and I forgot about why I was hesitant in the first place.

-

Shit, now I remember, I thought to myself as I walked up the staircase to my apartment. Spencer was at my heels and we had hardly spoken. I think neither of us knew where to begin, or at least, I certainly did not.

The hallway seemed almost longer than normal. I don’t know if it was the anticipation or something I caught from the subway, but I felt like none of this was real. I almost pinched myself.

I slid the key shakily into the lock, nervous as he stood right behind me. It was like when your relative was looking over your shoulder at your phone, and even if you had nothing to hide you felt nervous that they’d see something you don’t want them to. 

I opened the door. Random discarded clutter decorated the floor like confetti, but it was relatively clean. Still though, when I pictured my next encounter with Spencer, I imagined myself being prepared and my apartment clean enough to display that. But I was never particularly lucky.

“I’ve missed this place.” Spencer said, seemingly thinking out loud because his words were hushed. His eyes then darted around the floor of my apartment, his eyes tightly furrowed like he was looking for something. My heart stopped for a second, fearing that his germaphobia was shining through in clouded judgement of my messy apartment. “Where’s the cat?” He asked, this time speaking directly to me, “I was promised a cat.”

I was relieved, but my embarrassment was completely unparalleled. I chewed on the inside of my cheek. I couldn’t lie to him, he’d figure it out even if I didn’t say anything at all. “I don’t…um, I don’t actually have a cat… I made it up.”

He laughed,“Why would you lie about having a cat?” But then he noticed I wasn’t as amused, and his face went stoic like he was playing poker. Though, as the incredible gambler he was, his poker face was rather impressive. 

“Because… I was nervous.” I said with a small shrug, moving my eyes from him. But even without eye contact I could tell he was doing that squinty eye thing that he did when he was confused. So begrudgingly, I elaborated. “I haven’t seen you in weeks, Spencer and now you’re here and I didn’t want to look like I don’t have anything going for me.” I admitted honestly. That look of confusion didn’t stray away from his face and I wished that we could move on. 

Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe he should just go.

“Y/n, you don’t have to lie. With or without me, you’re everything.” He spoke gently, and I felt myself grow sheepish. “I come and I go. I think that it’s kind of like the tides… it’s inevitable that I’ll always come back. But I don’t expect you to just sit and wait for me while I’m gone.”

I didn’t know how to respond. But eventually I cleared my throat. “Good,” I crossed my arms over my chest, “Because I don’t.”

“That’s good. Though, I can’t say I haven’t imagined you sitting pretty for me.” 

I exhaled a laugh. Pick up lines never fell from his lips naturally. He was hot, but he was nerdy. I also felt like he’d used that line on me before. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I also felt warmth from the kind familiarity he brought me. It was like he had never left. But I guess I brought him here for a reason, the same thing that would always happen whenever I’d see him. We’d reconnect for a night, he’d fuck me until I lost feeling in my legs, and then he’d leave again… and I wouldn’t see him for weeks. I didn’t want to do that again, I don’t know if I’d be able to handle it. But I was betrayed by my own nervous system, and color came into my cheeks like I had been standing under the hot sun.

“Are you blushing?” That arrogant amusement was back, and it was reaching forward and trying to graze my cheek.

“No,” I lied, moving just out of his line of reach. He dropped his hand again and pursed his lips, unsure of what to do. “Listen, I’ll grab you a drink and I’ll go take a shower. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“You still drink whisky?” I called as I quickly made my way to the kitchen.

“Yeah.” He responded. 

Spencer hardly drank, and I knew that. He only drank during special occasions, or (stupidly) when he was sad. Then he drank whenever he saw me, which was perplexing because I wasn’t sure which situation I fell under. I hoped it wasn’t the second, but I didn’t consider myself all that special, either.

I sighed and grabbed the crystal off the shelf in my cupboard, followed by the bottle of Bourbon that he liked. I personally didn’t like it, but the bottle was slowly growing empty from the visits he would make. And the sad thing is I knew that when I eventually ran out, I would go out and buy another. Just for him.

I blinked myself back to reality, and looked down to see an overflowing glass and a pool of booze forming on the granite countertop.

“Shit!” I swore, moving a bottle and grabbing paper towels to wipe up the spill.

“Everything okay?” He asked. Damn, that boy had the ears of a bat.

“Mhm!” I responded, grimacing before drinking the top few layers. I gagged, but then shook my head and brought it out to him. He thanked me, and I muttered a small ‘you’re welcome’ and excused myself to the shower.

I grabbed a towel and turned on the water. I stepped in and sighed contentedly, feeling the water that was hot enough to burn me as it melted away everything stressful I had to deal with at work today. I didn’t mind the temperature though, hot showers help relieve stress, and at that moment I had a lot of stress to be relieved. I washed my hair and my face, conflicted whether I wanted to stay in here or hurry up and meet him outside. 

Eventually I decided and I quickly shut the water off. I knew what I wanted, and the big spider in the corner of the shower certainly helped sway my decision. My decision was to get the fuck out and make out with the attractive man on my couch.

I stepped back into the living room with just a towel to cover me. I saw that Spencer was digging around in my collection of records. It wasn’t much, and based on what I knew about the guy, he probably wouldn’t know any of the music anyway.

“Are you looking for something?” I asked as I approached behind him. I stretched my neck to see what he was looking at, he held an Arctic Monkeys album in his hands, but set it back down as my voice resonated through the room.

He turned to face me, his eyes widening when he saw what I was wearing. Or rather, what I wasn’t wearing. It was subtle though, his poker face coming back to play. His eyes trailed down my still dripping body before they snapped back up to mine with a darkness that I forgot about. A look that I forgot I loved.

“I found it.”

I blushed, but my skin was still hot from the scalding water and I figured that he didn’t notice.

He stepped closer so our bodies were almost flat against each other. His hands found their designated place on my hips, his thumbs grazing the white terry cloth fabric, the only thing covering me. My breath was gone as he looked down at me possessively, but the way his hot breath fell on my face was like he was trying to fill my lungs again with his own air.

“What are you thinking about?” His voice was quiet and raspy. Those simple, innocent words, that simple timbre, making me wetter than the shower could.

“I’m not thinking about anything.”

He smirked and I immediately shuttered, “Come on, baby, I think we both know that nights are made for saying things you wouldn’t say during the day.” He was speaking like he was reciting a poem. 

“I’ll go first.” He spoke, lowering his mouth to my ear so I could hear the words as soon as they dripped off his tongue. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I felt chills. “I found this song that makes me think of you… and I’ve been playing it on repeat.”

He backed away from me again, but I tightened my grip on his shirt, keeping him from getting far. He chuckled, “Wanna know what I do to myself whenever I hear that fucking song?” He looked me up and down. “Do you want to know what I think about?”

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and then I nodded.

He smiled devilishly, his tongue swiped quickly across his teeth and I felt my soul leave my body.

“I touch myself, and I imagine that it’s your hand wrapped around my cock.” He spoke, his breath getting shaky, almost like he was touching himself now. The heartbeat in my core was growing unbearable, I held back a pathetic whimper. “I missed this.” His hand moved to grab my chin and force me to look into his eyes. “I missed the way I make you squirm. Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you’re rubbing your legs together. Now tell me, what are you thinking about?”

“I’m thinking… that I’m just constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you.” I swallowed the lump in my throat and let my eyes fall to his perfectly plump lips. “And I’m getting really close to caving.”

He laughed, “Really? That’s it? You’re so much more innocent than I remembered.” His words were arrogant, but I didn’t mind because he immediately obeyed my wishes and he connected the two of us in a kiss that was almost sweet in contrast to the situation we found ourselves in. I shifted against him, really kissing him back as the heat between us grew like a wildfire. His head tilted against mine and his tongue forced itself against the seam of my mouth and I had no choice but to grant him access. I was dizzy and losing air, but I just couldn’t pull away. His curious hands rubbed against my waist before pinching the terrycloth in his hands.

Against my lips he mumbled, “Drop the fucking towel.”

I let go of the cloth and it crumpled down at my feet

“Fuck.” He laughed, quickly moving his hands up and down my naked body and landing at the back of my thighs, scooping me up and carrying me into the bedroom. He knew his way around, both my apartment and my body, and I was so excited.

I was excited, but then I got nervous as he threw me on the bed and examined my body like it was his job. Instinctively, I closed my legs together. But his hands found a firm grip on my inner thighs and harshly pushed them apart onto the mattress. I gasped at the almost painful sensation.

“Don’t try to hide from me, little girl, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” He spoke lewdly. Wetness was pouring out of me and trickling down onto the mattress. He collected himself in between my shaking thighs, and his breath was hot against my center as his face neared closer. My face was burning up, and I would have tried to close my legs again if he weren’t restraining them so strictly. But then all of those feelings went away when I felt him lick a long wet stripe up my dripping pussy.

“Spencer!” I cried out, my body already so sensitive to his touch. Then he hovered above it, looking piercingly into my eyes as he spat, letting it drip onto my heat and slowly trickle down. I whined, my body already jerking violently against my will.

“So responsive, I forgot how much I like the sound of you whining like a little bitch.” He degraded, and I was about to respond with equal wit, but every thought left my mind as he attached his mouth to my pussy and started sweeping his tongue urgently through my wet folds. I cried out, not giving a shit about the laugh he belted out against me which reverberated through me and stimulated me even more. His tongue dipped into my hole and I felt like I was going to scream. My knuckles went white as I clung tightly to the sheets.

His tongue then made long laps against me. His hands released my thighs and I immediately squeezed his head between them. Then, he dragged his free hand up to meet his tongue, and he skillfully inserted two long fingers and started to pump.

“Holy, f-fuck—Spencer!” His fingers curled hitting the sweet spot inside of me, while his tongue drew rapid circles around the one outside. My hands immediately found their place tightly on the roots of his curls, pushing him further into me while I bucked my hips into his mouth. I grinded on his tongue and I felt a new high that I never knew possible outside of Spencer’s immense ability. Stars clouded my vision and despite the violent stimulation, I couldn’t even believe it was real.

His fingers and his tongue worked even faster. I thrashed like I was his prey and he had caught me. He pulled into me harder and his tongue seemed to be writing his name like a signature he could burn onto my body forever.

He built me up faster and faster and I felt that knot tightening almost unbearably in my stomach. I was a whimpering mess, putty that was his to mold and play with forever.

Then he moaned and the sound reverberated quickly through my entire body, pushing me over the edge. I cried out loudly as I thrashed and came on his tongue.

My breathing was heavy and I opened my eyes that I didn’t remember closing. He used his tongue to clean up the entirety of my orgasm, and I lifted my head up and groaned seeing that stupid smirk on his face.

“That was so fast, baby,” Spencer chuckled lowly, “Has anyone touched you since I last saw you?”

I didn’t respond, but that in itself was clearly a response to him.

“Just because you’re not speaking doesn’t mean you’re not saying anything.” He laughed. His fingers danced up my thighs and dipped into my dripping heat to collect wetness on his fingers. I hissed at the feeling, still unbearably sensitive from my first release. Then he brought his fingers up to the light, to show me how they were coated with my arousal. He smiled and brought them to my lips, which I opened to accept his offering. He placed them on my tongue before sternely ordeing me to suck. “You haven’t been touched by a man in two months. Pathetic, isn’t it? Was it because no one wanted to, or was I right?”

“About what?” My voice was muffled by the gag of his fingers that continued to press down on my tongue.

“That I would ruin any other man for you. No one will ever make you feel this good.” He hummed, removing his fingers from my mouth and collecting himself back on top of me. His face so close to mine that I could almost taste myself on his tongue. “And you wouldn’t want them to, either.”

Then, his hand traveled to my throat and wrapped itself around it like jewelry. He squeezed the sides and I felt my eyes roll back into my head. My breath hitched and I stretched my neck out to bare more of it to him, but I didn’t let my eyes move from his once. His eyes may turn into honey in the sunlight, but in the moonlight during a night like this, they were dark charcoal and I wanted nothing more than to see them on fire.

“Why didn’t you fuck anyone else?” He repeated his thought. He knew the answer, but he just needed the satisfaction of hearing it off my tongue.

I struggled to speak, my words ending at his fingers. But he released some pressure and I gasped.

“I was busy.” I teased despite the extreme power he had over me at this moment. I enjoyed the way his face twisted.

He narrowed his eyes and searched my face. “Busy doing what?”

I breathed shakily, my lungs struggling to catch it like I was a shitty umpire. 

“I was too busy… being yours to find anyone else.” I swallowed the lump in my throat, “An-And you’re right… no one else can take care of me the way you can.”

He was clearly pleased with this, he connected our mouths together and I could taste the cocktail of my juices and his whiskey on his tongue. His hands were propped up on either side of my head, but it wasn’t until I heard the sounds of them undoing his belt that I realized that he was completely clothed and I completely exposed. I didn’t like that. As a solution, I dragged my fingertips up his torso and started to undo the buttons of his dress shirt. It was hard to complete the task though, because the way his still clothed bulge grinded against my sensitive center made me lose all ability in my hands. Somehow, I finished the buttons and pulled the shirt off his shoulders. 

Our mouths moved hungrily against each other, his touch entering the seam of my lips and moving with mine so perfectly, it was like it was being conducted. Then we finally broke apart to breathe, and he took that opportunity to tug his tight pants and underwear down his legs. My eyes widened at the sight of him. He was even bigger than I remembered, and part of me worried that it would hurt. He noticed the expression on my face, which was apparently a full course meal for his ego. He cockily laughed, grabbing me by my thighs. I giggled as he slid me to meet him at the end of the bed.

“You look so fucking hot like this,” he praised, moving my legs to rest on his shoulders as he stood. I wiggled underneath him witha mix of impatience and bashfulness. But then he grabbed his hard cock and rubbed his tip lightly over my pulsing heat and I let out a whimper that would have been embarrassingly desperate if I wasn’t so caught up.

“Look at you,” he laughed, “You’re even needier than I thought, little girl. I should take pity on you and leave right now—before I ruin other men for you even more.” 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” I sighed heavily, my hands becoming handcuffs around his wrists to keep him here. 

“Do you understand what you’re asking?” He spoke authoritatively, continuing to run his cock fervently against my soaking cunt. 

“Fuck! Yes, Sir, I understand! Please—!”

He cut off my sentence by slamming himself fully into me. My eyes rolled back into my head as the feeling of overwhelming euphoria washed over me like the tides. The tides that Spencer had compared us to; inevitable.

Our rose was in full bloom, and it was more beautiful than it had ever been before. The way he filled me up was so perfect that a part of me asked the stars that he didn’t believe in if I was meant to fit only him in the way he implied I was. It was that same part of me that dreamed of fairytales and happy endings as a child. A part of me that grew up to be so much kinkier than anyone could have possibly imagined. But then again, her imagination was as big as the night sky— and so was he.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good.” He choked on his words, already too fucked out to be coherent. “Still so fucking tight, just the way Daddy left it.”

I whimpered at his choice of degradation. Both of us knew that I belonged to him.

His thrusts were so evenly rhythmic that it was almost as if he was going along with a metronome. Like that song he fucked himself to was playing in his head at that moment. I hoped for anything that he was, because even if I never saw his face again, that part of him would never belong to anyone else. He would hear that song, and thanks to that big eidetic memory of his, he would never forget how I looked with his cock buried deep inside. How it felt, how I tasted. That memory would never disappear, and because of that I owned him as much as he did me.

He lowered his body flush against mine. Nothing was separating us; we were closer than any two people could be. He was propped up on his elbows, thrusting into me and hitting my spot with every single stroke. His lips attached themself onto my neck, peppering kisses and bites along my throat like it was his trademark. 

I sighed shallowly, no longer able to speak words, not even his name. My arms and legs both wrapped around his body, and the new angle he drilled me through forced a moan out from my throat.

“So close,” he whimpered against the skin he bit raw. He swallowed the lump in his throat, his thrusts becoming messier. But then stacked himself back up, bottoming out completely inside me and making my head spin.

“Tell me how you feel baby, tell Daddy how good he makes you feel.”

I exhaled sharply, “You make me feel so good, Daddy.” I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes, my body filled to the brim with pleasure that I wasn’t going to be able to handle much longer.

“That’s good baby.” He mumbled the praise against my throat. ”I love the way your tight little pussy feels wrapped around my cock.” His hand reached down and circled rapidly around my clit, matching up with the beat of his powerful thrusts.

“Fuck!” I cried, tears spilling out and down my cheeks.

“You ready to come for me again, baby girl?” He asked. Based on the way his voice cracked and the twitching I felt inside me, I knew that he was just as desperate for his release.

“Yes, Sir.” I responded immediately.

“Come.” He commanded.And just like that, I came for the second time. My eyes rolled back into my head and my fingernails dug so deeply into his back that part of me worried about drawing blood. But he didn’t mind; he was too preoccupied in his own release. With a loud moan he threw his head back as he finished, allowing his hot cum to fill me up entirely. 

We caught their breaths together at the same time. He collapsed, allowing his entire weight to fall on top of me.

“Fuck!” I swore through a strained breath. 

“Sorry.” He laughed, slipping himself out of me and rolling off to our side. Immediately the cocktail of our combined juices emerged from my body and onto my thighs and bedsheets. I didn’t care though; I was still high off of my two orgasms, and far too tired to worry. 

But then he stood up and started to dress back up. I frowned and sat up, despite the weight of all my instincts to curl up and fall asleep. I watched as he slid on his underwear and pants, redoing his belt and all the buttons on his shirt. Then, he started towards the door.

I swore at myself, before speaking. 

“Wait!”

He turned and looked at me. He didn’t look angry or bored, he didn’t even look all that tired. 

“Yes?” He asked. 

I honestly assumed that he would know what I was asking. Or maybe that he would ignore me and leave. That’s what always happens between us. Like he said, it’s inevitable.

“Why… why do you always leave so soon?”

“I’m not leaving yet, I gotta clean you up.”

Did he really not know? Real Genius.

“I…” I cut myself off with a laugh at my own pathetic mess as I looked at my lap and picked at the decorative pillow next to me. “I guess I was sort of hoping you would stay… you know, longer than that.”

He blinked, “… Really?”

I narrowed my eyes and looked up at him. 

“Yes really! You think girls like that?” The dumbfounded look on his face made me scoff. “You told me that you own me, or whatever, and I’m like, okay with that. But if that’s the case then I want you to stay a little longer… Please.”

He blinked and looked around my room. I internally swore at myself, figuring that he was uncomfortable and I’d never get to feel that again. But then his eyes met mine again and they were warm. Apologetic, even.

“I’m sorry.” He said, approaching me again, “I guess I never thought that you wanted me around afterwards. Y’know, the transaction was complete.” He joked. I just shook my head.

“It’s not a transaction, Spencer.” 

He sighed and then he scratched the back of his neck. He looked around the room again and I wondered what the fuck he was looking for. Then, his hands worked to undo his clothes again. I felt the weight of the world fall away from my shoulders and I could breathe again. And I was excited. I folded back the sheets so he could slide in, and once he did I immediately gravitated towards him and curled up at his side like a puppy. 

He inhaled sharply, but soon enough he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me, adjusting us so he was the big spoon. 

I couldn’t stop smiling, this was something I always dreamed of since I met him. He wasn’t a big toucher; he didn’t even like shaking hands. But part of me knew that he would be just as good at this as everything else, and I was right. He was warm and he was soft; he fit perfectly against me the same way we fit together for everything else. 

Humans were meant to hold each other. Our fingers all lock perfectly together. When we hug each other, our faces fit perfectly within the crooks of the other’s neck. Our hands can cup someone’s face like that was its primary function all along. But feeling this now, I don’t think I was made for just anybody. I was built for him.

I was built for him, and I couldn’t let him get away again.

“Spencer?” I asked quietly. He hummed into my neck in response. “I don’t want you to go anymore.”

I felt his mouth smile against my skin. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” My voice was soft and worrisome. I was a little girl again with my pinkie out, the ultimate ritual of a promise.

“I promise.” He confirmed.

And then as we held each other, our bodies so conveniently melted together like we had grown that way, sleep started to overcome us. Then, I fell asleep in Spencer Reid’s arms.

And that was something I had dreamed of since our rose first bloomed.


End file.
